The twins
by Bobbie 101
Summary: Sam and Tom lives are about to be turned upside down when a stranger pays a visit but is she really a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Tom walked into the ED like new after their honeymoon. After the pair said hello to everyone in the staffroom they got to work. Sam walked past Ian but Ian pulled her close and kissed her. Sam decided to run as fast and as far away as she could. As she was running Tom saw her and called after her. Sam didn't reply so Tom ran after her as fast as he could.

Tom caught up with Sam just outside the Entrance to the ED.

"Hey Sammy what's up ?" Asked Tom

"It's Ian he kissed me." Sam said crying

"Hey hey it's ok come on let's go back inside."

Just as Sam and Tom were walking into the ED, a woman appeared looking for Tom.

"Hello is doctor Kent around anywhere?" Said the woman

"The one and only right in front of you, who's asking?" Asked Tom a little confused.

"I'm Sara Lee I'm a social worker from Littleton house, the children's home."

"Oh yes I have heard of it, but still what do you want with me?" Tom asked even more confused

"Your children are in our care..." replied Sara

"Wait what children I don't have any kids I would love to but I don't." Said Tom surprised

Just then Sam came walking out of the ED

"Well sir you do have kids there mother is Amy Loreman..."

"Wait Amy was pregnant when we split, but what do you mean children?" Tom asked not noticing Sam was standing next to him

"Tom who's Amy?" Asked Sam

"The mother of his twins." Sara interjected

"What I have twins Sam are you ok?"Asked Tom

"Yeah what are the twins called." Sam asked Sara

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Sam his wife." Sam stated proudly

"Well the twins are unidentical a boy and a girl, the boy is called Danny and the girl is called Charlotte but she prefers Charlie." Said Sara

"Look I must go but here is my card please ring me to sort out a date you can meet your twins." Sara said walking off

Tom still looked a little astounded by the recent events.

"Sam you have to believe me I didn't know I had kids."

"It's ok Tom I believe you come on I think we need a good chat." Said Sam

**A/N please pm me advice and ideas will be much appreciated I may not update everyday but I will try to update once a week and if you what please leave a review. Oh and I would just love to say thanks to my best friend she really helped me out today and I am so grateful this is for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Tom walked into the staff room.

"Sam what should I do about the twins?" Asked Tom

"I know you want kids so why don't we go meet them and see if they want to live with us?"Asked Sam

Tom was surprised that Sam was so understanding.

"Really I mean are you sure?" Asked Tom

"Yes I mean what could go wrong. Besides I know you grew up not knowing your dad an that haunts you so much"

Later that day Tom rang Sara to arrange a date and time that he and Sam could go met the twins.

A few weeks later the day had finally come for Tom to meet the twins he was nervous and scared.

Sara met Sam and Tom at the door. As soon as they walked in Sara told Sam and Tom ever to go.

As Tom approached the door he could hear music being played the song was by mcfly it was his favourite band.

The lyrics went

We're on the third floor

Not what we asked for

As Tom got closer to the door across the hall he heard the only exception by paramore being played.

When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

Tom stood in the middle of the hallway he some how knew these were his kids.

"Are you ready?" Asked Sam holding his hand as Tom nodded.

**A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and as before if you have any ideas please pm me or review thank you to Sarah4steve who had some great ideas I will use some more of them later high and one more thing again thanks to Keira the paramore is for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tom knocked on the door to the right of him this is where the paramore music had been coming from. He heard a girls voice say come in he knew in an instant that it must be Charlie. Tom entered the room after he heard the voice telling him to come in. Sam followed him into the room.

As they walked in they noticed that the room was obviously the room of a teenage tom-boy and nerd. everything in there was of different fandoms like doctor who and sherlock gifs. there were also alot of pictures on the wall Tom reconigsed one of him. As he saw the picture he noticed that Charlie had turned around to see if this man standing in her bedroom could be the man she had wanted to meet for so long.

"Are you Tom?" asked Charlie in a meek little voice. Tom could tell by her voice that she was scared so he decided to sit down on the end of her bed.

"Yes I am but you don't have to look so confused you know." said tom

"It can't be you mum told us you were dead, She said you died before we were born I don't get it why would she do that?" asked charlie

"Maybe I should go across the hall and get your brother and we can have a proper discussion yeah?" said Tom. Charlie nodded in replie

Tom walked across the hall where he knew he would find Danny his son. Tom knocked on the door and opened it with a bit more confidence as he had already met one of his kids. First thing he noticed as he entered the room was a big picture of the Stoke City football team. That was when he knew that Sam was gonna get on great with Danny. Sam had been the biggest Stoke fan since she was about 8 years old. She had lived in Newcastle-under-lyme growing up in staffordshire. Tom remebered that when Sam had taken him there for a weekend they had eaten Oatcakes. Tom also knew that it had been Amy's dream to bring up a family there in the future.

"Hi you must be Danny I will explain all but could you please come with me and we will go have a talk with your sister." Tom said and Danny followed him out of the room

Tom and Danny walked into Charlie's Room.

"So your are Dad and you are not dead?" said Charlie

"I'm not dead and I guess that Amy didn't want you to come find me..."

"Wait one second your our dad?" asked Danny as he was a bit confused as to what was going on.

Tom nodded as he didn't know what to say. They all sat there in silence as none of them could think of anything to say.

"wait I don't mean to be rude but I don't know who you are." Charlie said directing it at Sam

"Oh yes sorry I'm Sam, I'm Tom's wife" Said Sam putting her hand on Tom's leg

Just then they heard somene shouting on the landing so the all went to go see what was going on. It was Sara she was looking for Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam but what did you say your maiden name was?" Asked Sara

That was when it finally twiged in Sam's brain that she did know Sara.

**A/N Just so you know in this story you have to remeber that Sara is quite young and is a trainee and the story of the twins is her first real case. please review and as always PM me if you have any sugestions. ****Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked at Sara. The moment Sam frist layed eyes on Sara she knew that she reconised her but she didn't know where from. Sam had been kicked out of her house when she was 18 by her parents. This was because a new arrival had just happened. When Sam was 10 years old her mother had a miscarrage. Just before the miscarrage they had found out that they were going to have a little girl. They decided to call their little girl Sara. 8 years later when Sam was 18 she got pregnant with Dylan's child and Sam's parents forced them to get married and told Sam she had to move out. That is when Sam and Dylan got married. When their child was born they were living in the city of Stoke-On-Trent in the outskirts of Hanley. Sam had gone shopping in Hanley for a few hours without Dylan and her baby. In that time Sam's parents had got to Sam and Dylan's house, they had attacked Dylan and taken their baby away and Sam never saw her again.

Dylan had lost all memories from the attack and had know idea who it could have been.

"You must be my sister, Mum and dad always said I had a sister but she left before I was born..." Said Sara

"What are your parents called?"

"Simon and Jane just like yours aren't I right ." said Sara

"yes..." Sam said as she fell to the floor. "Yes they are my parents but they are not yours, Your dad's name is Dylan and I am your mum. You see when I was 18 I got pregnant and My mum and Dad forced me to marry Dylan but that was ok because we loved each other. But one day I went out and left you with Dylan. We had some intruders and they attacked Dylan and stole you. It must have been my parents in spite after the miscarrage that is why you are callled Sara." explained Sam

Tom was shocked "Sam how come you never told me about your baby?"

"well we went to the police but after 5 years they just assumed our baby had been murdered and gave up the search for our child, That was when mine and Dylan's marrage broke down I wanted to carry on looking for our baby in the hope she was still alive but he just gave up and dealt with the fact he wouldn't see her again. There isn't a day I don't think about what might have been if we found you." said Sam

"You mean to say that the people I call my parents for so many years took me off my real parents in spite" asked Sara

"exactly..."

"Do you mind telling me what my real name is?" Asked Sara interupting Sam as she was still trying to get her head around things

"Of course not we called you Jessica but we used to call you Jessie for short." said Sam

Sara ran over to Sam and hugged her.

"Can people call me Jessie from Now on and would it be possible to meet my dad?"

Tom looked at Sam they both knew that the last time They all saw each other it ended with Dylan having to resign from his job and they ended on bad terms, but Sam knew she had to make her daugther happy.

**A/N thank you for reading please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was still shocked by her daugter asking her to meet her real Dad. Sam wasn't sure what she was going to say to Dylan but she knew that she wanted to let Dylan know that their daughter was still alive and living in Holby and she also knew what had happened to their daughter so many years ago.

Tom could tell that Sam was nervous so he told Charlie, Danny and Jessie that they had to get to work and that they would be back soon to visit.

"Thank you for getting me out of their." said Sam as she knew that they didnt have to be at work for another 2 hours as it was only 10:00 in the morning.

"Don't mention it" said Tom giving Sam a hug

Later at work Sam went to Zoe's office as she knew that she kept a list of everyone's phone numbers that had ever worked in the hospital and she also knew that Zoe and Dylan were still friends. Sam knocked on the door and entered when the familiar voice that was Zoe's told her to enter.

"ah, Sam what can I do for you?" questioned Zoe

"Oh I was just wondering if I could have Dylan's number. I deleted it when he let thinking I would never need it again but I was obviously wrong."

"Yes of course but if you don't mind me asking why do you need it?" asked Zoe

"It's private for now Zoe but I hope I can tell you one day" said Sam

"You don't want to get back with him do you?"

Sam shook her head and laughed at this comment. Unknown to her Zoe had spent the last few nights on the boat with him. The night before they decided that they were going to get together and date.

Sam was soon due a break that was when she decided she would ring Dylan to explain what had happened to her in the morning before. She went in to the staff room and got out her phone. Just as she did this, Ian walked in.

"Ian just get out and don't start not now we can talk later." Said Sam as she just wanted to get this phone call over.

Just then Ian got a shout so he had to go. Sam for once was glad that someone was coming in but she knew that meant she would have to be quick whilst talking to Dylan.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam dialled the number Zoe had given here.

"Hello Dylan Keogh at your service." Said Dylan, as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Dylan, It's Sam I'm sorry to call but I need to tell you something." Said Sam.

"What Sam I haven't got all day." Replied Dylan

"Look I was at the care home with Tom, but that's not why I rang you, I met a girl called Sara there she said she was my sister but I knew that as soon as I saw I recognised her. She was our daughter…" said Sam

"Sam it can't be her remember she's dead" said Dylan coldly but strangely sweet

"No Dylan it's her, my parents had a miscarriage when I was 10 but they found out the baby was girl they were going to call her Sara when I was 18 my parents would have been too old to have kids think about it our child goes missing and years later I meet my sister called Sara who doesn't know me because I left home at the age of 18, and yet she looks just like you and a little like me."

"but either why do you feel the need to tell me" said Dylan

"Jessie she wants to meet you let me give you her number and you can talk" said Sam

"Sam I really need to go I will come to the hospital later I'm meeting Zoe so I won't be going out my way" and with that Dylan hung up the phone.

Sam knew that she had to get back to work. With that Sam got up and she felt a little dizzy. As she was walking out of the staff room she bumped into Tom.

"You alright Babe?" Asked Tom

"Yeah I am fine trust me"

"Ok did you talk to Dylan" said Tom

Sam hugged Tom and nodded her head just then Noel Shouted for Tom so he had to go.

"Tell me about it later right?" Sam nodded as Tom was running away

Sam stood there thinking about what might have happened if their Jessie hadn't been stolen by her parents.

"Ah Sam, Dylan just rang me" said Zoe

"Oh, Yeah and what did he want?"

"He wanted me to tell you to get Jessie to come here after your shift and he will meet you both here, oh and just so you know he told me about your daughter." Said Zoe

Sam nodded as Zoe said this as she had no idea what to say. Then Zoe walked away so Sam was happy that the chat they had was over. Sam thought it was probably best to get back to work so she sent Jessie a quick text. The text said "Come over to the Holby City ED at 6:00 and you can meet your dad" Soon after Sam got a text saying I will be there from Jessie.

Soon it was the end of Sam's shift and she went to reception and sure there was Jessie and she had Charlie and Danny. Sam walked over to them and showed them to the staff room. She then text Dylan to say that she had found Jessie and he was to go to the staff room as soon as he got there. Tom walked into the staff room and saw his children.

"I didn't know you to were coming?" said Tom when he entered the room. Charlie and Danny ran up to their dad and hugged him.

After they had all talked for about 10 minutes there was a knock at the door. Sam knew immediately who it was. When Dylan walked into the staff room but why was Zoe following him in.

**A/N I know that I have already said that Zoe and Dylan are dating that was just so that you knew before the next chapter that Zoe had followed Dylan in the room. As always please review any Ideas will be much appreciated and also you can PM me if you have and ideas. Thank you for watching. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Zoe what are you doing in here?" Asked Tom

"She is my girlfriend so I think see can meet my daughter with me as she is so important in my life." Said Dylan

"Ok well anyway let's talk about Jessie, Tom are you gonna take Charlie and Danny back the house and I will bring Jessie with me when I come home,"

"Yep ok come on guys lets go get something to eat, fish and chips work for you?" Tom asked and Charlie and Danny nodded in agreement and they waited for them to leave the room before they began to talk.

"Well Jessie how do you feel about the family I know you still live with my mum and dad but do you want to move in with us? Or Dylan if that's ok with him?" asked Sam secretly hoping her daughter would want to stay with her.

"Well I know that I can't stay where I am, not after I found out that they stole me as a baby and they took me away from my real family. But I think that it would be better if I stayed with mum because if I don't I may mess things up between You and Zoe dad your new girlfriend"

"Ok well if that is what you want but we will have to stay in touch but I am sorry we have to go"

"Ok we can talk later dad" said Jessie as Zoe and Dylan where walking out the staff room.

Sam and Jessie sat there in a comfortable silence. Sam was happy that after all these years she had her daughter back and now her daughter was here to stay and Sam knew that she would never let anything happen to her daughter ever again.

"Hey let's get you home and we can sort out a room for you tomorrow." Said Sam and Jessie nodded as she was really tired and was ready to go to her new home.

When Sam and Jessie got home Charlie, Danny and Tom were finishing there dinner. Sam could tell that Jessie was very tried so she showed her to her room.

"Hey Sam did you see the match result" Said Danny

"Yeah I did 1-1 right?" said Sam

"Yeah although I think we could have done better against Norwich"

"Yeah I hope we don't move down but were doing alright so far I just hope we get a few more points, I would love to finish before man u thought that I the dream" Danny nodded his head in agreement

Charlie and Danny decided to go to their rooms as they could sense that Sam and Tom needed the space. Once they had got upstairs Sam and Tom stood and stared at each other as if to say the kids are upstairs but they both knew that they were too tired to do anything so they decided to go to bed and just snuggle down.

The next morning they woke up to the sound of someone being sick Sam got up to see who it was. It was Jessie. Sam asked her if she was Ok.

"No Sam can I ask you something are there any other reasons my period would be late not including the obvious one." Said Jessie. Sam looked at Jessie in a stunned silence just shaking her head.

"How late are you?" asked Sam

"3 Months" Jessie replied "I didn't want to accept the fact I could be pregnant" Jessie Said as she began to cry and Sam knew she wasn't very good at these things but she held her daughter in a strong imbrace.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Sam woke up still shocked from her new discoveries last night. Sam knew she couldn't be mad as she had got pregnant at the same age as Jessie was now. She didn't want to believe that she had just got her baby back and she was gonna be a grandma. The thoughts that were running through her head was scaring Sam. How was she gonna tell Dylan and Tom that Jessie was pregnant. Suddenly Sam rocketed up and ran to the bathroom she felt so sick she also heard Jessie throwing up in the other upstairs bathroom. It didn't help her to know that her daughter who was most likely pregnant was being sick.

Tom woke up to the sound of them being sick. He decided to check on Sam first so he went to the en-suite. Sam told him that she would be fine and he was to check on Jessie. When he went across the hall to check on Jessie he heard the sobbing coming from the bathroom.

"Jessie, are you ok love?" said Tom

"No Tom can you get Sam!" shouted Jessie in pain. Sam heard her daughter's cries and got up. At that point she didn't care about how she was feeling and her daughter needed her.

Sam ran across the hall to her daughter.

"Sam what are you doing?" asked Tom

"We need to get her to the hospital she told my last night that her period was three months late" said Sam

"Right Ok let me wake up Charlie and Danny and we will be on our way" said Tom as Sam ran back to the en-suite "Maybe we should get you checked over as well" He shouted after her.

**A/N I know that this is only short but I will try to update again tonight it just seems like a logical place to end the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

When all five of them had arrived at the hospital Tom went to sign Jessie. He wanted to sign Sam in as well but Sam wouldn't let him. Jessie was taken straight into CDU. Ash thought it would be a bit more privacy for Jessie. Sam really wanted Zoe not to find out because she knew that if Zoe found out it would only be a matter of time before Dylan found out which she really didn't want.

Tom had thought that Jessie would want to be alone with Sam so he had gone to the pulses café in the hospital with Charlie and Danny. Before he left he told Noel to page him if there was any news on Jessie.

Ash had taken a blood test from Jessie. When the results came back it was positive. Ash had recommended that they did an ultrasound for Jessie. Jessie asked if it would be possible to get Tom, Charlie and Danny to be in the room when she had the scan. This was because they were her new family and she wanted to have the support. Jessie was excited to have her baby but was scared as to what people would say when they found out.

Noel had done as Tom requested and paged him when Ash told him that Jessie had requested their presence. Tom and the kids ran straight to the ED. They were wondering what happened to Jessie. Ash was there to meet them at the reception.

"Now Jessie wants you to be there when she has a scan as you are her new family, although I must warn you it may be a bit of a shock for you when you see." Said Ash. This made Tom very nervous as to how his wife was being affected.

Tom and the kids followed Ash into CDU where Jessie was.

"Right Jessie," Said Ash as he was getting the test ready. Normally a nurse would do this job but he figured that Sam and Jessie wouldn't want the whole ED to know.

"Jessie this will be cold Ok." Said Ash. Jessie nodded her head as she rolled up her shirt. That was when it dawned on Tom that the test must have come back positive. Tom looked at the twins and noticed that it looked like Charlie had realised what was going on but Danny didn't really seem to have any idea as to what was going on. This didn't come as much of a surprise to Tom. Tom knew that Charlie wanted to be a Nurse or a Doctor when she grew up but he also knew that Danny wanted to be in the Army.

As Ash placed the probe on Jessie's stomach a baby shaped blob was able to be seen. Jessie could see the baby very quickly and so could everyone apart from Danny. Danny still seemed to have no idea what was going on until Charlie had explained it to him by whispering it in his ear.

After Ash had finished the test he printed off two photos for Jessie. Ash walked out of CDU and bumped into Zoe.

"What do you have in there?" asked Zoe

Ash didn't know what to say so Zoe just pushed straight past him and tutted. Zoe saw the curtain to Jessie's cubicle was open. But she didn't know who was in there. Sam was about to walk out when she saw Zoe.

"Zoe's here I mean she is coming in here" as Sam said this Zoe opened the curtain.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Zoe

Zoe noticed that Jessie was sat on the bed. Zoe then looked on the bedside table in the cubicle. That was where the scan photo was. Jessie was hoping that Zoe wouldn't notice the photo but it was too late, Zoe had seen the photo on the table.

"Is that a scan of your baby Jessie?" asked Zoe, Jessie didn't know what to say so she just nodded and went to hug Sam.

"Jessie when were you gonna tell Dylan" asked Jessie

"Well, we didn't know for sure until this morning." Said Jessie

Suddenly Sam let out an ear piercing scream. Tom automatically rushed to Sam sides. Tom stood in front of Sam, and Sam threw up on Tom and Charlie passed Tom a kidney dish and some tissue. Zoe told Tom to go get changed. Whilst Tom was getting changed Zoe told Sam to get on the bed and Zoe ordered some tests.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam, are you ok?" said Tom running in after he got changed.

Sam nodded. In the room it was Tom, Sam, Jessie, Charlie and Danny.

Zoe walked in. The look on her face was as if to say I've got your tests back but it was a bit more sinister.

"I've asked Dylan to come in it is up to you how you tell him but please just do it." Said Zoe.

Sam was stunned how were they gonna tell Dylan. Sam just nodded at Jessie and said "We'll tell him together yeah" that is when Jessie and Tom nodded.

"Oh and Sam your test results came back, Congrats your pregnant to" said Zoe

Sam and Tom stared at each other. Tom gave Sam a hug. Zoe got a text it was Dylan. The text said:

**Zoe I'm here where r u? xx D**

Zoe replied **on my way to reception see you there xx**

Zoe began to walk to the reception when she saw Dylan standing at the vending machine. Zoe ran behind him for a sneak attack. Zoe jumped on his back. When they had said there hellos they began to walk over to CDU.

**A/N Sorry I know that it is short and really late I wanted to give you a chapter but this seemed to me to be the most logical place to stop so please review and PM me with any ideas that you have. Thank you to my best friend for always being there and yeah thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan followed Zoe into CDU. He was shocked to see Sam laid on the bed and Tom and Jessie on either side of her with the twins sat on the chairs in the corner.

"Sam are you ok?" asked Dylan

"yeah I'm fine I was just sic but I'm ready to be discharged, Jessie has something to tell you," said Sam, Sam and Dylan both looked at Jessie. Jessie looked at her mum and then at her dad.

"Don't go mad dad but I'm pregnant," said Jessie

"How far along are you?" asked Dylan shocked.

"Ash said about three months you can see if you want," said Jessie passing him the scan photo

"Wow, I cannot believe that I am gonna be a grandparent when only a few days ago I didn't even know that you were still alive." Said Dylan in amazement.

Sam and Jessie both looked at each other. Sam couldn't believe that Dylan had taken the news so well. Even Tom thought that he would go metal. Sam knew that now she was pregnant it was gonna be a long journey but with her daughter, husband and his kids she knew that she would never be alone. Just then Ash walked in pulling another ultrasound machine in. Ash wasn't facing them so he didn't know who was in the cubicle.

"Sam are you ready for your scan?" said Ash as he walked into the cubicle

Sam looked at him as he turned around. Ash immediately knew that he had stepped right in it.

"Sam what is going on?" said Dylan

"Look, Dylan Jessie isn't the only one that is pregnant so am I that is why I was sick please don't tell anyone" pleaded Sam

"Sam I wouldn't do that to you I promise," said Dylan as he hugged Sam.

After Dylan had said his congratulations, he and Zoe had to go. Jessie decided to take the twins to the café so Sam and Tom would have some time to talk without the kids.

"So how are you feeling Sam?" asked Tom

"Nervous it seems like everything is moving so quickly and we just have to keep up with it, When you think about it in a few months there will be two little ones running around and we have both got new kids in the house. How are we gonna cope in our house, Jessie hasn't even told me who the father of her child is, I'm really worried about her you know." Said Sam

"You know she has us now her new family she will be fine I'm sure of it" said Tom whilst he gave Sam a hug.

Sam hugged Tom back and got up. She had just been discharged so she was ready to go home. Tom went to go move the car to the front of the building so it was ready for them to get in and go straight home.

When Tom had got the car he went inside to get them to go home. On the way Tom bumped into Ash who explained that he was sorry for interrupting them when Dylan was there.

Everyone got in the car and when they got home it was decided that Tom and Sam were to make lunch whilst the others laid the table. Sam and Tom decided to make sandwiches with a range of fillings as Sam and Jessie were really hungry and they wanted something quick. When Tom had buttered all the rolls and Sam had got out all the fillings and put them on a plate they walked into the dining room and sat down for lunch.

After lunch they decided to go shopping for things for the babies as they knew that the first one would be there in at most six months and then the other would be there in seven and a half months away.

**A/N thank you for continuing to read this it is amazing to know that people are reading this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review or PM with any ideas.**


End file.
